The invention relates to a neutron detector.
Spatial resolution detectors are known which have multi-wire chambers filled with helium gas or which utilize scintillation detectors operating according to the Anger camera principle. In both cases, an adequate spatial resolution, a reasonable detection probability and an acceptable gamma radiation discrimination are obtained. Sensitive detector surfaces of 50cm.times.50cm can be provided although at considerable expense.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a neutron detector which utilizes a different principle.